


If you are afraid of loneliness, don't marry

by ARedHairing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series drabbles, all related, Draco/Harry at the end, if you squint reaaaaally hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are afraid of loneliness, don't marry

**Author's Note:**

> "If you are afraid of loneliness, don't marry." - Anton Pavlovich Chekhov. cheese? check. quote? check. fitting? semi-check.
> 
> Originally written on LJ, late 2004.

**I**

“He proposed last night,” Narcissa said calmly. She knows the news will bring enough anger into those green eyes, and while she has no urge to make matters worse than they were usually in their post-coital conversations, the time has come and gone long ago to avoid it anymore.

“And how did you answer him?” Lily asks, frowning as she struggled with the sheet to sit up. 

“The only way I could,” came the icy answer. “I cannot bear your children anymore than I can change the fact you are a Mudblood.”

“You told me you loved me.”

“I lied.”

 

 

**II**

When James told her that he loved her, she knew that _he_ had not lied. 

He was everything she had ever wanted in a man – intelligent, witty, attractive. He was attentive, sweet, romantic, and horrible in bed. 

Their wedding was white, their friends happy, and the toasts plentiful. 

He spoke an oath of protection and forever love, and smiled with eyes full of unwashed tears as he placed the ring on her finger.

And for as much as she denounced Narcissa and the ache her lie had caused Lily, she had no qualms about telling James she loved him too.

 

 

 

**III**  
The fact they ended up pregnant at the same time hadn’t surprised Lily; they’d often done everything at the same time. They would often speak at the same time, they were married in the same month, they would come together when they fucked.

Lily missed Narcissa, despite her claim to the other woman that she would be glad to be rid of the cold-hearted bitch. She missed her while reading; looking up from her book to smile at the woman only to be hardened further by the shock of dark hair where blonde should be. 

But she wouldn’t admit it. 

 

 

 

**IV**  
It had been a chance meeting of couples that night: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, James and Lily Potter. 

Lily had seen Narcissa before Narcissa saw her. She had been clinging to Lucius’ arm, her fingers caressing the sleeve in a way that she had often done with Lily. When she hadn’t replied when James asked why she had tensed, he followed her line of vision and sneered. 

James had turned her by the elbow and led her out of the restaurant, their bodies tensing when they heard Lucius proclaiming about the lack of decorum in commoners as Narcissa laughed loudly. 

 

 

 

**V**  
James hadn’t needed much convincing to leave his pregnant wife at home. Lily was grateful for the peace but doubly obliged it gave her the privacy to finish the spell.

“I've tied four, its strength is more; I've tied five, it comes alive; I've tied six, the spell to fix, I've tied eight, and seal its fate…”

She absently rubbed her growing stomach throughout the duration, speaking soothingly to the child within. 

“And shall the Malfoy child ever love and want the Potter child and have naught but suffering and heartache forever more. As I will, so mote it be.”


End file.
